Start a riot
by Lia Du Black
Summary: Un mal ronda las calles Gotham, consumiendo no solo la vida de jovencitas también abriendo heridas. Como detener un enemigo que conoce cada instante de tu vida y lo utiliza en tu contra.
1. Cuando el gato duerme los ratones salen

**START A RIOT**

Las piezas en el tablero habían tomado su lugar, Gotham había sobrevivido a la lucha por el poder en el bajo mundo. Sofía Falcone se había coronado como la nueva dueña de la ciudad y con el respaldo de sus aliados quiere reconstruir el imperio de su familia, pero los monstruos que acechan en la sombras solo habían despertado al percibir la sangre en las calles.

Un fantasma ronda las calles de Gotham consumiendo no solo la vida de jovencitas también removiendo heridas que no terminan de sanar.

Como detener a un enemigo que conoce cada instante de tu vida y lo utiliza en tu contra.

 **CAPITULO 1**

"Cuando el gato duerme los ratones salen"

La tranquilidad tras la caída del Pingüino era solo una farsa, los cambios eran superficiales pero notables, había movimientos en las calles dejando ver que ahora los nuevos amos de la ciudad se estaban poniendo cómodos. Él se había convertido en el títere de Sofía desde el principio y solo pudo lamentarse por sus acciones los últimos meses, había perdido por completo la razón ante la "PAX PINGUINA" pero había pasado por alto lo que había sido en realidad en comparación a lo que Sofía quería para Gotham.

Harvey se había desvanecido del radar, había perdido a su amigo pensando que hacia lo correcto y en todo este tiempo había llevado a la guerra a sus compañeros de la estación, era un héroe de papel y ahora no podía encontrar la salida de lo que había provocado.

La oficina se sentía como parte de la farsa, la placa con su nombre se reía de él mientras trataba de pensar como cada uno de sus pasos había terminado con la muerte de Carmine Falcone y con su hija sentada en el trono de la mafia de la ciudad.

Un toque en su puerta lo saco de sus lamentaciones.

-Adelante-Se acomodó en su asiento para no parecer tan desanimado.

-Buenos días-Un joven se asomó por la puerta, parecía un universitario de esos que están en la biblioteca todo el día-Capitán James Gordon-La voz era firme pero había cierta duda en su entonación.

-Sí, adelante-Se levantó a saludar al recién llegado-En que puedo ayudarlo

-Señor-Entro en la oficina con paso inseguro y estrecho su mano titubeante pero con fuerza-He sido transferido de New York, soy el detective Spencer L. James-Le extendió su carpeta de documentos.

-No hemos pedido más detectives-Le comento al tomar su carpeta y abrirla para examinar sus referencias. Era una como una pared de listones de primer lugar, el mejor de su generación, graduación adelantada, especialidades adicionales.

-Lo se señor pero hice mi petición y se autorizó, la firmo el capitán anterior-Harvey había mencionado que se necesitaban más detectives con la cantidad de locos que había en la ciudad, ahora no podía contradecirlo si se contaba a sí mismo como uno.

-Puedo preguntar por qué un detective pide cambio a Gotham, en especial uno que tiene semejante historial-El joven pareció avergonzarse un poco, era verdad que no era la peor ciudad pero habían pasado suficientes situaciones para que se creara una reputación entre los cadetes cuando elegían un lugar para trabajar.

-Mi familia solía vivir aquí, supongo que tengo algo de nostalgia-Miro de nuevo el expediente, James era un apellido conocido.

-¿Es usted familiar del ex alcalde?-Su mirada se tornó seria ante la mención.

-Algo así, es mi tío pero hace años que no tenemos contacto, le aseguro que eso no será un problema-Se veía genuinamente avergonzado por la relación familiar-Señor no voy a fallarle, puedo hacer el trabajo-Lo miro, se imaginó a sí mismo en su primer día, listo para poner a los malos en la cárcel y proteger a los buenos. En su primer día se había topado en lo que sin saber desencadenaría una serie de sucesos trágicos y devastadores para la ciudad.

Una noche se encontró en un callejón consolando a un chico que había perdido a sus padres y prometiendo encontrar la justicia para ello años de esa noche aun no podía decir que la promesa se había cumplido.

-Solo no dejes que te maten el primer día…-Por el momento era lo único que podía hacer por el.

Escuchaba el ruido de la música a todo volumen pero no lograba entender la letra, era como si los coros fueran en un idioma desconocido, sentía las manos de alguien sobre sus hombros. El peso en su pecho era una constante asfixiante.

-Llévame a casa contigo-Unos labios susurraban en su oído con promesas veladas. Tenía la cabeza nublada por el alcohol pero no había perdido por completo la cabeza, no llevaba más chicas a casa, era peligroso cuando no había nadie vigilando a los invitados.

-Es hora de cerrar pero podemos seguir en algún hotel-Siempre tenía alguna habitación lista para seguir la fiesta, en su caso para no volver a la casa que estaba vacía.

-Nunca quieres llevarme contigo-La voz caprichosa de la chica lo exasperaba y quería alejarse pero había tanto que quería alejar de sí que la voz era lo menos importante.

-Déjalo en paz cielo, él quiere ser el misterioso-Tommy se sentó entre la chica y Bruce-Quieres un aventón Wayne-Sus facciones eran diferentes a sus días en el colegio, habían desarrollado una amistad poco probable considerando su historia previa.

-Sin escalas Eliot-Con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba se levantó y salió del club con Tommy rumbo a casa, era lo común cuando no tenía ganas de estar cerca de los demás, su amigo se quedaba en la mansión y pasaban la mañana tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza por la fiesta.

Se sentía tan entumecido que apenas podía sentir el tiempo escurrirse entre sus manos, todo era un borrón de colores y sonidos, era lo mejor no pensar y no sentir.

-Pronto reabrirán un bar "The Sirens"-Entre la bruma escucho a su amigo entusiasmado por ello.

-Nada nuevo, he estado ahí, solo cambio de dueños-Era el Bar que había pertenecido a Bárbara Kean, después al Pingüino y ahora regresaba a su dueña original al parecer habían pasado muchas cosas en el bajo mundo de la ciudad.

-Tenemos que ir, estoy harto de chicas comunes-Las palabras dichas con desinterés iban enfocadas a hacerle saber que se estaba aburriendo de la rutina, conocía lo que había en el bar de las sirenas, lo sabía muy bien.

-No es de nuestro nivel-Rara vez usaba la carta de los niveles sociales pero cuando quería cambiar opiniones era fácil moverlas con esa estrategias, pero como lo probaría con el tiempo Tommy Eliot no era como la mayoría de los chicos del circulo dorado de Gotham.

-A veces lo mejor está donde no lo esperas Wayne, me han dicho que hay una sirena que es inconquistable-Se escuchaba el ansia por la cacería en su voz-Tengo que ver si es verdad, puedo ir solo pero pensé que te gustaría ir-El auto se detuvo frente a la mansión y bajaron.

-Amelia no se sentirá feliz

-Amelia es linda pero nunca has pensado que es demasiado fácil, qué caso tiene si ellas simplemente caen ante ti, no hay emoción-La mirada de Tommy era lejana y ansiosa, casi como si anticipara el juego.

-Ellas jamás dirán que no, soy un Wayne…-Era la certeza de la experiencia

-Puede que te sorprenda amigo , ahí afuera hay chicas a las que no las impresionan nuestros apellidos y eso es más divertido, cuando ellas te miran sabiendo que no es el dinero lo que buscan , hace la conquista más dulce-Era cruel y a la vez atractivo, podía ver por qué Tommy estaba empeñado en ello.

Un recuerdo de rizos cobrizos y brillantes ojos verdes lo atacaron, supo al instante lo que decía su amigo, para ella no era más que un chico con problemas y eso lo volvía loco, hacía meses que no sabía de Selina, ir al bar se volvía cada vez más interesante.

-Solo quiero dormir un poco-Dejo el tema por cerrado y fue a su habitación mientras Tommy encontraba el camino a la suya, el servicio hacia horas que se había retirado sabiendo que el amo de la casa se levantaría tarde, desde que había despedido a Alfred no había logrado dormir en paz sin tomar.

Así adormecido por el alcohol su mente lo llevo a un sueño donde estaba en una azotea en la oscuridad con unos ojos verdes intensos mirándolo.

El mundo donde todo tiene un precio y todos son prescindibles era al que pertenecía, podía sentir el frio del aire nocturno acariciar sus mejillas, había estado tantas veces en esta azotea. Un universo de momentos que se amontonaban uno tras otro como pedazos de un espejo que no podía volver a juntarse.

Bridget, Ivy, Bruce, Alfred, su madre, todos habían llegado y se habían ido, ella seguía aferrándose a esta azotea como si fuera el pedazo que podía unir todo de nuevo pero la verdad era que incluso ella era una pieza que ya no encajaba en el rompecabezas.

Camino a la puerta de la jaula, podía escuchar las palomas revolotear al sentir su presencia, había cuidado de ellas incluso mucho tiempo después de que Bridget no fuera más que un recuerdo deslavado de sí misma, había cuidado de ellas cuando Ivy había desaparecido, había cuidado de ellas cuando Bruce se había lanzado al peligro sin pestañear y había cuidado de ellas incluso cuando la rabia se había apoderado de su pecho tras la traición de su madre pero por alguna razón ya no podía seguir en esta azotea cuidando de estas palomas.

Era como si algo se extinguiera y fuera imposible reanimarlo, desde que se había aliado a Tabitha la claridad que la golpeo fue brutal, había jugado el juego mil veces y siempre había apostado a lo seguro sin darse cuenta que todos subían las apuestas.

Abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado y se hizo a un lado para que las palomas salieran volando en medio de la noche a lo desconocido. Cuando das un salto de fe lo hacías con los ojos abiertos consiente que tal vez no sobrevivirías al salto, por que cuidar algo que iba a morir si ella no sobrevivía a la caída.

El cielo estrellado abrazo las figuras de las palomas alejándose y en ese instante se sintió más ligera, el apego puede ser un peso si dejas que te consuma, ella se había dejado consumir pero esta noche subiría las apuestas y daría su salto de fe.

Se giró a cerrar la puerta y al fondo de la jaula en una esquina aun en su pedestal una paloma no había salido, se había quedado dentro como resistiéndose a abandonar, entro a la jaula y la tomo entre sus manos la calidez del pequeño ser fue reconfortante contra el frió de la noche. 

-Eres la inteligente o solo eres muy terca-Entre sus manos podía sentir latir el corazón de la paloma, constante y sereno, considero abrir las manos para que se fuera pero por más que lo pensaba no podía hacerlo-Al parecer eres la terca…-Se encamino con la paloma aun en sus manos para dejar a tras la azotea de una vez por todas.

Y así en medio de la noche, en el frio de la ciudad que no tenía piedad, cada uno de esos momentos se quedarían atrapados en la azotea para convertirse en algo más que se quedó en el camino.

Había estado toda la tarde viendo casos pendientes como asignación de novato, había tomado la decisión de volver a Gotham antes incluso de saber que sería detective, podía pensar en un millón de cosas que podría haber elegido y que quizás le hubieran dado una vida más tranquila, pero no podía imaginarse haciendo algo más.

Su padre había sido una persona respetable y había deseado hacer mucho por su comunidad, solo que las cosas no habían resultado de la manera que el esperaba; no siempre las buenas acciones eran bien vistas, había molestado a las personas equivocadas.

Pero una sola acción cambio por completo el rumbo de su vida, su madre decidió dejar atrás todo y se mudaron a New York pero él seguía de cerca lo que pasaba en Gotham, era como una obsesión como si esperara una señal…y sucedió.

Cuando había visto las noticias sobre lo que había pasado con los Wayne se había sentido tan identificado, él había perdido a su padre de una manera parecida pero recordaba con claridad la cara del detective Gordon cuando había declarado que encontrarían a los culpables y supo que no sería la misma historia.

Lo empujo en la dirección correcta y lo hizo acelerar todo, había puesto el máximo de si para salir antes de la academia y tomado los cursos adicionales que le ayudaran a hacer más fácil su trabajo.

Había elegido Gotham por que tenía que demostrar que no tenía miedo y que había sobrevivido en más de una manera a su pasado.

En medio de la frialdad de la noche la muerte recorría las calles de Gotham susurrando en el oído de su emisario las más sangrientas promesas, en un callejón un cuerpo sin vida queda expuesto a las estrellas como únicos testigos.

Esta es la corrección de mi fanfic, decidí que si iba a continuar debía ponerlo al corriente y aprovechar el corte de media temporada de la serie. Ahora que sabemos que papel jugo Bárbara y que personajes volvieron, me es más fácil plantear mi idea, sumando que también se integra de nuevo Jerome a la historia original podemos garantizar que la segunda parte de la temporada será muy intensa.


	2. Cuando los gatos juegan, aprenden a caz

**START A RIOT**

Las piezas en el tablero habían tomado su lugar, Gotham había sobrevivido a la lucha por el poder en el bajo mundo. Sofía Falcone se había coronado como la nueva dueña de la ciudad y con el respaldo de sus aliados quiere reconstruir el imperio de su familia, pero los monstruos que acechan en la sombras solo habían despertado al percibir la sangre en las calles.

Un fantasma ronda las calles de Gotham consumiendo no solo la vida de jovencitas también removiendo heridas que no terminan de sanar.

Como detener a un enemigo que conoce cada instante de tu vida y lo utiliza en tu contra.

 **CAPITULO 2**

" **Cuando los gatos juegan, aprenden a cazar"**

El clima era frio y sombrío, parecía que la ciudad rara vez tenía días soleados, nada diferentes de New York. En el coche reinaba el silencio, ciertamente el semblante estoico del capitán Gordon lo dejaba un poco extraviado.

Había salido de su oficina y lo había llevado consigo a verificar asuntos con el comisionado, después solo habían manejado por la ciudad.

-Yo podría manejar, señor-

-No te ofendas pero me gusta manejar, revisaste los casos que están pendientes- El joven asintió y prosiguió a dar cita a los pendientes.

-Los dos robos que se presentaron están ya en la fiscalía con las correspondientes evidencias en ambos casos, los acusados alegaron estar bajo la influencia de una enfermedad…-Cuando había leído los casos parecían poco coherentes, los asaltantes admitían haber realizados el atraco pero atribuían lo acontecido a una furia a causa de un virus.

-El virus Tech. Tienes suerte de haber llegado después…

-De verdad fue han desastroso como dicen las noticias-Gordon se volteo con expresión cansada como si la sola mención de tal acontecimiento lo extenuara.

-Créeme fue un infierno, aun ahora es algo que tardaremos en olvidar-

Había leído en los periódicos y visto en las noticias sobre la extraña enfermedad que provocaba ataques de furia a cualquiera expuesto a ella. Ignoraba cual era la mecánica de dicho padecimiento pero por los comentarios de los otros oficiales era algo que les había superado y les había dejado muchos casos difíciles de cerrar.

-Escuche a uno de los oficiales decir que usted…también contrajo el virus-Tímidamente miro hacia el capitán para ver si no se veía molesto por el comentario.

-Como dije…fue un infierno-Las arrugas en su frente se marcaron y de pronto cambio su expresión-¿Por qué pediste el traslado en realidad?

Spencer se acomodó en su asiento-Yo…siempre quise volver, solíamos vivir aquí pero cuando murió mi padre todo fue demasiado para mi madre, supongo que por extraño que parezca me gusta esta ciudad-Se sentía algo tonto diciendo eso tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes.

Gotham era una amate caprichosa que juagaba a placer con la vida de sus habitantes, tenía el brillo de las grandes metrópolis y sufría las desgracias de todo aquello envuelto en grandeza.

-Tu padre era…hermano del alcalde, el que fue asesinado cuando tu tío empezaba en la política - El capitán Gordon seguro había leído su expediente y solo era cortes preguntando, apreciaba que no diera por sentado que sabía todo solo por leer los reportes.

-Bueno. No era alcalde en ese entonces, estaba dentro del gobierno, haciendo carrera-Era gracioso hablar de alguien que le era tan cercano como la tierra y marte. Su tío había resentido mucho que su madre abandonara la ciudad, lo había considerado un desaire público a la familia.

-Supongo que él te ayudo con la transferencia-Era lógico que pensara eso, _siempre provechando el momento._

 _-En realidad fue una cuestión más de suerte, cuando solicite el puesto nadie se negó supongo que entre las bajas y mi apellido se dieron las cosas-Su madre había sido muy clara en mantener distancia de su tío, incluso antes de la muerte de su padre habían tenido una relación algo conflictiva._

-Supongo que no puedo opinar, yo también elegí estar aquí

-¿Su padre fue policía?

-Sí, uno de los mejores-Su voz cansada vibraba con añoranza y sus ojos se teñían de una alegría pasajera.

-Debió ser asombroso crecer con alguien así- Envidiaba al detective Gordon. Él había sido demasiado pequeño para recordar cosas muy detalladas de su padre, pero aun así sus ambiciones habían calado hondo en él.

-Lo fue… al menos hasta su muerte.

-Lo siento…-

-No lo hagas, el vivió por sus creencias y lucho por ellas-Miraba al camino como escudriñando en las calles, sus manos se tensaron en el volante, le vio tomar una respiración profunda-Supongo que Gotham es el hogar de los huérfanos-Lo digo de manera melancólica y algo resentida.

-Solo alguien que ha perdido sabe que se deben hacer sacrificios- Se preguntaba que le pediría esta ciudad a cambio. El silencio se cortó por el sonido de la radio.

-Unidad 235, cuerpo encontrado en el callejón de Phillips y Newman, Narrows, ya se encuentran en camino el forense-

Spencer tomo el comunicador y contesto de enterado.

-Veamos cómo te va en el primer caso detective…

El mundo era un lugar duro, no existían garantías y las personas eran siempre una decepción esperando a ocurrir. En las calles de la ciudad había aprendido a depender solo de ella y los errores se habían pagado con sangre en su momento.

Sentía la tensión en la base de su cuello por practicar tanto con el látigo, solo se escuchaba el silbido del mismo antes de sonar el cristal quebrándose.

Escucho los tacones de Bárbara al caminar y colocar otra ronda de botellas para seguir con la práctica.

-Así que…sigues molesta-Bárbara aparentando desinterés. En lo cual era pésima.

-No estoy molesta, estoy cansada-Había estado practicando desde temprano no quería dejar de practicar ahora que las cosas se veían mejor para ellas.

-No es necesario que practiques demasiado ahora que tenemos el respaldo de Sofía, solo serán negocios-Bárbara se acomodó en el taburete de la barra-Deberías disfrutar un poco la buena fortuna que nos ha tocado.

-Y que puede cambiar de la misma manera-Dejo el látigo y tomo asiento en la barra junto a Bárbara, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que la conoció, en aquel apartamento-¿No extrañas tu vida?-Solo lo dijo sin pensar, la vida de Bárbara no había sido como la de Selina o Tabitha, había tenido una techo y padres que habían cuidado de ella.

Bárbara pareció meditar la pregunta-¿Extrañas la tuya?-Su respuesta la dejo un poco perpleja, no había mucho que rescatar de su vida anterior a las sirenas-No era quien debía ser, ahora veo todo más claro-Dijo de manera serena-No es claro para los demás pero lo es para mí-Había un dejo de nostalgia-Podría regresar a esa vida pero ahora sé por qué no me sentía satisfecha-En medio de los vestidos de gala y las fiestas, la oscuridad la había atrapado y la había consumido.

Selina recordaba haberla visto dejar la gala aquella noche con ese hombre, el que la había dañado, una sensación de preocupación se había apoderado de ella pero la había ignorado y sin saber había condenado a Bárbara a algo aun peor que la muerte.

-Lo siento-De nuevo las palabras solo salieron-Esa noche debí de detenerte-Siempre había confiado en sus instintos y esa noche los ignoro pensando que jamás habría peligro en aquel salón de baile.

-No creo que nadie pudiera evitarlo, esa noche eras la cenicienta de Bruce Wayne, tenías otras coas en mente-Bárbara había disfrutado cada instante de arreglarla para la gala, había dedicado tiempo en arreglar su cabello y maquillarla, dándole consejos sobre cómo ser una dama que ella desecho por completo porque era ridículo pero de cierta manera había disfrutado cada instante de ese día, en algún momento había sido una chica normal.

-Yo solo…debí-Se miraron en silencio

-Esa noche fue lindo, fue divertido como en mucho tiempo no lo era-El cabello rubio de Bárbara como barrera impedía ver su expresión.

-Sí, lo fue-Esa noche había bailado con Bruce de la manera más torpe posible y habían robado una llave para descubrir una pieza más sobre el asesinato de sus padres.

-Ahora que si tomamos en cuenta eso, creo que hemos recorrido un gran camino desde esa noche-Se giró hacia ella y la sonrisa clásica de Bárbara apareció y la serena persona había desaparecido-Cuando terminemos de arreglar el club vamos a ser las reinas cada noche-Ahí estaba esa chispa vibrante en su mirada que daba ese toque de locura a sus palabras, bajo todo aquel despliegue de seguridad aún estaba la chica rica que ansiaba ser vista.

La Bárbara del pasado había intentado darle una vida normal, se había preocupado por ella más de lo que su madre había hecho, siempre estaría esa duda de que hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido quedarse con Bárbara y tener una vida tranquila. Compartían un vínculo que entendía que a pesar de las cosas que pudieran hacer nada estaría más allá del perdón incluso las traiciones.

-No creo que eso sea para mí-Vio su reflejo en los estantes de los licores, los rizos rebeldes y pecas no eran precisamente el estatuto de belleza. De nuevo como si se tratara de una prueba complicada Bárbara la observo a conciencia.

-Se juzgar arte, porque se ver la belleza, te lo dije antes eres una belleza natural y si no te das cuenta como giran las cabezas cuando entras en una habitación entonces te falta poner atención-La sonrisa burlona hacia el comentario menos serio pero no era mentira, en más de una ocasión había notado como los chicos la miraban, la hacía sentir tan extraña.-Pero es normal que no te guste esa clase de atención, cuando no esa es la mirada que quieres atrapar-La sonrisa de Bárbara solo creció más , ella solo resoplo porque no había manera de quitar esa idea de la cabeza de la rubia.

-No quiero la mirada de nadie en mí, solo quiero estar…

-En control…estamos trabajando en eso- Se levantó y se arregló la ropa-Pero también deberías considerar que no usar todas tus ventajas es un desperdicio-Se fue dejándola sola.

Había llegado tan lejos sin tener que hacer lo que muchas chicas en la calle hacían, sabía que hubiera sido más fácil obtener comida si hubiera dejado que algún desconocido la tocara pero el solo pensar que alguien tuviera ese poder sobre ella la hacía temblar, incluso en los momentos donde no sabía si comería ese día jamás considero hacerlo, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Incluso cuando había estado en la mansión Wayne los lujos y frivolidades no habían sido motivo para ponerse a si misma como medio para obtener una mejor manera de vivir, algo que Bruce nunca había entendido, cada vez que él le daba algo siempre se sentía como caridad o lastima y cuando el empezó a mostrar interés por ella de manera más profunda se sentía como si quisiera comprarla. Conocía a Bruce y sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones pero era importante para ella obtener las cosas por sus medios para estar al mismo nivel que él, para ser iguales.

Había vivido años viendo como la gente la evitaba como la peste porque no tenía un hogar donde vivir, porque no tenía padres que cuidaran de ella, por que robaba para vivir.

Todos tenían la autoridad moral de juzgarla pero nadie más iba a poner comida en su estómago. La vida no era blanco o negro, había grises que habían pintado su vida desde que nació y como una ingenua había pensado que podía simplemente ser algo más.

Para ahora solo era un punto en su camino, Bruce se había esfumado junto con sus palabras y promesas.

Iba a demostrarle a cada una de las personas que le habían recriminado sus acciones que ella podía jugar mejor sus cartas, llegaría a la sima y aquellos que la miraban con desprecio le abrieran las puertas de su casa como si ella fuera la realeza.

Ahora ella tenía un lugar donde vivir, comida en la mesa y era alguien.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, dejo el látigo descansando en la barra y extendió el tapete de yoga.

Era un poco raro aun considerar yoga dentro de las cosas que le ayudarían a ser mejor ladrona pero Tabitha había considerado que perfeccionaría su equilibrio y le haría consiente de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Tomo una bocanada profunda y se inclinó. Era medio día aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que alguien viniera a hacer algo al bar, cuando no estaban remodelando su bar o entrenando con Selina, las otras sirenas se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

Se preparó para cambiar de postura, exhalo, miro el reloj. Todo en su vida se había vuelto una rutina perfectamente medida para convertirla en una cazadora experta, se afilaría las uñas para atrapar la mejor presa.

El sonido las sirenas de la patrulla que había encontrado el cuerpo en esa zona de la ciudad alejaba a cualquier peatón, en el callejón los esperaba con el primer caso.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a lado del contenedor de basura, el forense estaba tomando fotos y recolectando la evidencia, parecía absorto en su tarea.

-Capitán -El forense dejo de tomar fotos y comenzó a darles datos-Mujer de 15-18 años, estatura aproximada 1.60, unos 50 kg aún faltan algunos detalles pero murió por asfixia combinado con un golpe certero en la nuca, tal vez forcejeo con el asesino-Señalo las marcas en el cuello de la víctima-Podremos dar más detalles después de la autopsia pero no creo que cambie mucho.

-¿No tenía identificaciones?- Spencer rodeo la escena, parecía una muñeca descartada en la calle, estaba sobre unas bolsas de basura sin embargo no parecía descuidada.

-No que encontremos todavía, tendremos que cotejar con la base de datos, pero considerando donde apareció no hay mucho que investigar- Las insinuaciones del forense no eran equivocadas, estaban en la zona menos glamurosa de la ciudad, había muchas chicas que no tenían más opción que dedicarse a prostituirse si querían comer.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta, me gustaría que me mandaran una copia lo antes posible de sus huellas para ver en personas extraviadas, tal vez alguien la ha reportado- James saco su block de notas para revisar la escena el mismo pero la callada calma de Spencer llamo su atención- Nunca habías visto …

-No es eso, pero creo que ella no murió aquí-James se acercó y trato de ver lo mismo que Spencer, efectivamente el cuerpo estaba sobre basura pero no había nada fuera de lugar, si eso tenía sentido. La chica estaba colocada de manera delicada y hasta cierto punto cómoda.

-El asesino la acomodo aquí…-Odiaba toparse con enfermos que mataban por placer y este parecía el caso.

-No solo la acomodo, él la vistió…-La ropa de la víctima era toda de color negro pero no era sugerente como podría esperarse de una prostituta. Una chaqueta negra nada femenina y el resto de la ropa parecía más para pasar desapercibido, incluso unas botas tipo militar.-Incluso su cabello se ve arreglado- Los rizos castaños eran perfectos y fuera de lugar en aquel basurero.

-Veamos si encontramos algo más mientras procesan el cuerpo- El aspecto de la chica lo hacía sentir incomodo, no era la primera víctima de algún lunático pero había algo en la victima que lo hacía sentir enfermo, tal vez su juventud o la lúgubre belleza de la misma.

Spencer camino alrededor de la escena para ver si había rastros de algo mas pero fuera de la basura acumulada, no había rastros de algún vehículo o medio de transporte que dejara al cuerpo ahí, ¿cómo el asesino había dejado el cuerpo ahí?, aun siendo una chica menuda moverla sería un trabajo pesado.

-Es una escena muy limpia si sabes lo que quiero decir- A parte de la basura que era común en los callejones no había rastro de algo fuera de lugar, como si hubieran montado una escenografía, Spencer recordaba las palabras de uno de sus profesores "lo más crucial de la investigación ocurre en el momento que pisas la escena del crimen, el asesino ha dejado las pistas porque quiere ser encontrado" la pregunta era para quien era el mensaje y eso lo asusto un poco.

-Debemos ir a revisar alrededor por si alguien vio algo-Gordon se encamino a la calle para dirigirse al edificio y entrevistar a los vecinos.

-Con la personas que reporto el cuerpo-

-No habrá suerte en esa, el reporte ha sido anónimo, acostúmbrate por este lado de la ciudad cuando reportan siempre es anónimo.

-¿Crees que encontremos algún testigo?

-Si alguno vio algo tal vez nos lo digan pero no confió mucho, en esta zona hablar con un policía no es tomado de buena manera bajo cualquier circunstancia-A veces para cerrar un caso había que hacer tratos con el diablo pero ahora que todo estaba dicho y hecho no podía solo buscar a algún miembro de la mafia, no estaba en buenos términos con nadie tras el desastre por el control de la ciudad.

La luz del día entraba por la ventana del estudio, estaba solo desde hace horas, Tommy se había marchado a su casa porque su madre no permitía que se perdiera las comida familiares, algo que su amigo aborrecía, en algunas ocasiones lo había invitado pero el solo no podía ir allí y sentarse, era definitivamente algo que no disfrutaría.

Sentado en el escritorio de su padre a plena luz del día se sentía el fraude más grande el mundo, sin el alcohol y consiente se arrepentía de tantas cosas que solo podía desear encontrar una botella pronto. En los escasos momentos de lucidez que se permitía se preguntaba dónde estaba Alfred o si había dejado por completo el país, si al igual que el se había dado por vencido.

Se acercó a la mesa de licores y se sirvió un trago. Vio el retrato de sus padres , el amargo sabor del alcohol le calo profundamente, su manera de castigarse y a la vez olvidar, borrar cada palabra y acción que lo había llevado a tirar todo a la borda.

Al regresar a la comisaria todo se veía igual de caótico que siempre, siguiendo al capitán bajaron a la morgue. Conforme se acercaban un olor a cloro que se metía en la nariz se incrementaba, Spencer odiaba las morgues porque eran frías, ni siquiera le molestaban los cuerpos pero se podía sentir la pesadumbre por todo el lugar.

En la plancha estaba la chica que habían encontrado en el callejón, a un lado el medico encargado de las autopsias aún estaba mirando el cuerpo. La bata estaba impecablemente limpia, era un hombre en sus 30s de tes obscura, se giró hacia ellos y vio los ojos marrón amables.

-Capitán-Dijo dejando salir un pesada exhalación, no parecía contento.

-Lucius-El detective Gordon le dio un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza como saludo antes de señalarlo-El detective James, es nuevo pero se hará cargo del caso…

-Bienvenido detective, Lucius Fox- La chispa en la mirada del hombre brillo un instante y después se fijó de nuevo en el cuerpo de la victima

-¿Que encontraste?

-Es más lo que no encontré, ella está muy limpia…-De nuevo expresaba desconcierto en la voz-El asesino la baño después de matarla- Al escuchar esto solo podía pensar en todas las pistas que se habían perdido a causa de ello, además que el asesino se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias -No solo eso, he revisado bien el cuerpo, no hay señales de alguna violación o tortura fuera de las marcas en el cuello y el golpe en la nuca, es como si hubiera sido un incidente aislado…

-Pero se tomó muchas molestias para ser un accidente y muchas más para ser un simple asesinato, es de alguna amanera muy personal para el- Era obvio que estaban llegando a un límite en cuanto la naturaleza del asesinato.

-He cotejado con algunas bases de datos-Les tendió la carpeta del expediente- Su nombre era Emile Dupree estaba reportada como desaparecida desde hace un semana, tenía 16 años, regresaba de la escuela y nunca llego a casa.-Al ver la foto del expediente algo más salto a la vista.

-Él también le pinto el cabello…-La víctima tenía el cabello rubio además de lacio y así la describían en la ficha de desaparecidos.

Era incomodo ver la diferencia entre la sonrisa de la chica de la foto del expediente y el aspecto del cuerpo en la plancha, los rizos castaños de su cabello se habían maltratado pero estaban aún marcados. Una belleza fría y vacía.

-Hablaremos con los padres…-El rostro de Gordon se tensó de nuevo al pensar en darles la noticia a los padres de la chica, padres que esperaban noticias de una hija que ya jamás regresaría-Tal vez ellos sepan si su hija había conocido a alguien recientemente o alguien que fuera una amenaza para ella- Y aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones el agresor era alguien cercano a la víctima algo le decía que no era de esa manera.

-Tratare de ver si puedo encontrar algo más, pero fue muy meticuloso, incluso sus uñas fueron limpiadas, de modo que si lucho con él y lo rasguño no quedo nada.

-Tal vez es cuidadoso porque su ADN está en el sistema-Spencer había visto en clase muchos casos donde el sospechoso era reincidente después de que le dieran libertad condicional, como si el hacer tales actos fuera una compulsión que no pudieran detener.

Gordon parecía sopesar sus palabras- En cuento regreses de donde los padres pide una lista de personas que estén en libertad condicional con un perfil de este tipo o crímenes asociados, tiene que ser reciente. Dudo que este libre desde hace mucho- Se sentía la molestia en su tomo, era una niña la que estaba en la plancha, el monstruo la había aplastado como una mariposa.

Se despidieron del forense y se dirigió a dar las peores noticias que un padre podía recibir.

Segundo capitulo editado y listo para seguir.

Logre recuperar algunas escenas con otros personajes.


	3. Cuando le jalas la cola al gato

**START A RIOT**

Las piezas en el tablero habían tomado su lugar, Gotham había sobrevivido a la lucha por el poder en el bajo mundo. Sofía Falcone se había coronado como la nueva dueña de la ciudad y con el respaldo de sus aliados quiere reconstruir el imperio de su familia, pero los monstruos que acechan en la sombras solo habían despertado al percibir la sangre en las calles.

Un fantasma ronda las calles de Gotham consumiendo no solo la vida de jovencitas también removiendo heridas que no terminan de sanar.

Como detener a un enemigo que conoce cada instante de tu vida y lo utiliza en tu contra.

 **CAPITULO**

" **Cuando le jalas la cola al gato"**

A lo largo de los días había desarrollado una rutina de vivir de café y leer informes de casos pendientes en espera de que sonara el teléfono con noticias sobre el asesino, la espera era lo peor, sin pistas sobre quien había perpetrado los asesinatos solo podían esperar por que cometiera un error que lo delatara.

El solo pensar en los padres de las chicas era suficiente para volverse loco, quería correr a las calles y buscar al asesino de puerta en puerta.

Todo alrededor del caso era tan extraño.

El asesino era extremadamente cuidadoso, baña a las víctimas y las arreglaba para hacerlas ver a todas lo más similares; rizos castaños cobrizos, ropa oscura y siempre jóvenes. Además parecía no tener atracción hacia las víctimas, ninguna tenia evidencia de agresión sexual o de otro tipo, era más como un ritual; ninguna era prostituta, solo chicas de clase media que habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con él.

Habían evitado dar una alerta pública porque querían evitar el pánico ante un potencial asesino serial de nuevo en la ciudad, necesitaban estar al tanto del mecanismo antes de dar la alerta a los medios y provocar al asesino por la publicidad.

Frente a la galería de las chicas, las reales antes del que el monstro las tomara, todas ellas brillante y sonrientes en fotos escolares o familiares ignorantes de su destino.

Lo dejaba con la firme idea de que estas no eran sus primeras víctimas, tenía que haber comenzado en algún lugar pero probablemente no en Gotham y ahí había pistas esperando a ser vistas. Tenía que existir algo que lo detuviera porque era inconcebible que alguien así solo pudiera tomar vidas sin alguna consecuencia.

Era como arrancarle las alas a una mariposa.

Tomo otro sorbo de café y tomo el teléfono para marcar a ciudades vecinas para pedir datos sobre asesinatos parecidos, en algún lugar el asesino cometió un error y él iba a encontrarlo.

Los periódicos se habían esmerado en los últimos artículos sobre la vida nocturna del heredero de la familia Wayne y eso se había visto reflejado en el teléfono sonando sin parar, las chicas queriendo hablar con Bruce por las fotos publicadas de su última salida acompañado de una rubia.

Había hecho más prolífico el negocio de la prensa escrita, estaba siempre en la primera plana, en alguna fiesta y ahogándose en el más fino licor. Incluso los periodistas habían empezado a adivinar la dinámica y comenzaban a frecuentar sus lugares para tomar una nueva foto del heredero que se bebía su fortuna.

El silencio de la casa la evidencia de que vivía en un mausoleo, un monumento para sus sueños y esperanzas, le dio otro trago al café y tomo un bocado de comida, nada era expresamente malo al paladar pero distaba mucho de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero el hecho era…Alfred no iba a regresar y la comida no iba a mejorar.

Caminar por los pasillos de la casa era como ver una película muda, tan distante y ajena, los mismos pasillos que lo habían visto crecer, que atestiguaban que alguna vez había sido feliz…se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Era ensordecedor el silencio que había en la casa, destinada a albergar a una gran familia la ironía de su situación no le era ajena.

La madera de la puerta era oscura y la manija dorada brillaba como siempre. Había cruzado ese umbral miles de veces rumbo a los brazos de su madre cuando era pequeño; había aspirado el aroma de su perfume y se había sentido seguro al instante, ahora no quedaba rastro de ellos, solo fotos y objetos que no representaba en su totalidad lo que habían sido, nada de lo que perdió.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta incapaz de entrar, desde esa noche no había entrado a esa habitación por miedo a alterar los recuerdos que permanecían como los objetos de sus día a día listos para usarse como si ellos fueran a regresar pero en las últimas semanas lo que le impedía entrar era la vergüenza, ser indigno de tener al menos el consuelo de entrar y poder sentir la normalidad.

Soltó el aliento que contenía y dio un paso atrás, cada vez que estaba sobrio eran más la lamentaciones que las satisfacciones, era hora tomar su dosis del día, borrar cada sentimiento con el amargo sabor del whisky de la familia, en su camino al estudio se detuvo en otra puerta.

Esta casa llena de recuerdos era su castigo y su prisión.

La ropa habla por sí sola, existe un código silencioso que expresa diversos asuntos según la ropa que vistes. Les dice a las personas de dónde vienes, como es tu vida e incluso cosas más íntimas.

Cuando vivía en las calles la ropa era un artículo más que le permitía sobrevivir, la mantenía cubierta del frio y de la vista de los demás, ahora era algo que la mantendría en el juego, otra forma de mentir sin palabras.

El reflejo en el espejo era diferente al de siempre. Su piel blanca hacia resaltar el azul profundo de la ropa interior, el encaje y satín daban una sensación extraña pero agradable, escogió algo simple pero elegante, era extraño usar algo que solo ella sabía cómo se veía sin ningún propósito específico.

Parte de su alianza implicaba una imagen, Bárbara la había llevado de compras.

El equivalente al infierno, ella solo quería tomar pantalones y playeras e irse. Cuando pelear resulto inútil llegaron a su última parada, una tienda de ropa interior para ese punto estaba más que dispuesta a caminar desnuda por las calles para ahorrarse el bochorno.

-Es importante, es la armadura para la guerra-Sus palabras la dejaban pensando para qué clase de guerra necesitaba lazos y encaje.

-Esto es ropa para que alguien la vea-Dijo mirando de manera acusadora las paredes donde estaban exhibidos los modelos y diseños para que las personas escogieran. Varias clientas caminaban al fondo de la tienda, sin duda era un lugar de categoría el local con candelabros de cristal y asistentas que asistían a las clientas en su compra.

-En ocasiones es para nosotras, para hacerte sentir poderosa y en control-Las palabras mágicas en los últimos días, tenía su atención- La gente tiende a ser accesible si luces de la manera adecuada…en especial los hombres-Lo último fue más un susurro que nada.

-No quiero nada con…

-Juega tus cartas Selina…-La advertencia en su tono de voz era clara- Las mujeres tenemos que usar cada ventaja posible, este mundo no es fácil para nosotras no importa nuestra posición social-Era el eco de su vida anterior el que resonaba en esa última frase.

Al mirar en el espejo quería sentirse segura, la experiencia de las calles le había enseñado que las chicas bonitas eran presa fácil para los peligros de los barrios bajos…pero ella ya no estaba en los barrios bajos, ahora pertenecía a algo más.

El espejo mostraba unas piernas torneadas, una cintura breve, un pecho de proporción adecuada para no verse vulgar, un cuello largo y su rostro aún tenía algunas pecas que le daban cierto aire de inocencia además de su cabello cobrizo de rebeldes rizos que hora estaban más largos.

-Vístete para un amante-había dicho Bárbara al llegar al penhouse, un amante era alguien que era el objeto de tu afecto – Si estas con alguien los hace desearte más…te hace inalcanzable-

Nunca había tenido un amante, donde vivía los hombres no eran precisamente prospectos de algún tipo de afecto y jamás se había detenido a pensar en ellos de otra manera que no fuera un aliado o enemigo…a excepción de una persona.

Tomo la ropa que tenía en la cama, deslizo el vestido sobre su cabeza, sintió el frio de la tela resbalando por su piel y se preparó como si fuera a conocer a alguien importante.

Los expedientes de las víctimas estaban en su escritorio como testigos mudos de los horrores que rondaban en la oscuridad, habían tratado de mantener todo fuera de la prensa para no provocar al asesino pero se estaba haciendo insostenible no alertar a la comunidad.

Cuando era solo el detective había sido fácil tomar decisiones pero se daba cuenta que muchas veces se había apresurado, se recostó sobre su silla y dejo que el dolor de cabeza avanzara sin intentar tratar de remediarlo.

Necesita hablar con alguien que pudiera darles luz sobre cómo podría alguien montar una escena como esa en el barrio más peligrosos de la ciudad, pero no podía ni soñar acercarse a Sofía Falcone, si quería ojos en las calles tenía que ver a las personas que tenían el acceso.

Al salir de la oficina vio a Spencer sobre los informes de nuevo, para este momento podría decir que el chico los tenia grabados y solo lo leía como por reflejo. Sus ropas se veían limpias pero arrugadas, su cabello era un lio y sus ojos se veían cansados como un alumno antes del examen final.

Pronto iba a aprender que en Gotham había que tener también fuentes que ayudaran a ver por completo el panorama, este asesino estaba usando la ciudad como escudo para perderse entre el caos.

-Arréglate la corbata, vamos a ir a ver si alguien puede darnos alguna pista de lo que hay en las calles-Spencer con sus ojos azules cansados solo se puso de pie y se sacudió las migajas de una dona del traje.

-Capitán creo que he encontrado algo que…

-Lo veremos regresando, vamos a ir probar suerte.

-¿Suerte?-La con función escrita por todo su rostro.

-Vamos a ver alguien que puede darnos información

-¿Ha llamado un testigo?

-No…vamos a ver a una conocida-No tenía el valor de decirle a donde iban a buscar información…

En el auto el silencio no era incomodo, el capitán se veía aún más cansado de lo normal nada parecido al hombre que había visto en la televisión lleno de confianza, por lo que logro saber el asesino que había estado matando policías había tomado especial interés en él, lo había retado hasta que el fatal desenlace se dio.

El paisaje por la ventana no era diferente a muchas ciudades incluso New York, pero conforme cruzaban por el tráfico noto que entraban en una zona de la que había escuchado y se detuvieron frente a un edificio célebre por sus ocupantes.

-Señor aquí…

-Lo sé pero si alguien puede darnos alguna pista de las calles son ellas…los demás no hablaran con nosotros-Se veía preocupado por algo más que conseguir información pero no quería parecer irrespetuoso.

Tomaron el elevador que los llevó hasta el último piso, el penhouse remodelado el bar, el infame "The Sirens".

Las puertas se abrieron al sonar la campanilla y revelaron un salón en plena remodelación aunque algunas partes claramente no habían sido derribadas por el equipo de decoración.

Era claro que se iban a enfocar en eliminar cualquier evidencia de su anterior propietario, había materiales de construcción regados y algunas cosas estaban en camino de ser instaladas, al centro en el área de la barra estaban las sirenas…En los periódicos de sociedad a lo largo del país habían tocado el tema de la caída social de Bárbara Kean, recordaba ver los reportes de como mato a sangre fría a sus padres y fue internada en el sanatorio.

Recargada sobre la barra de frente a las puertas de elevador estaba Bárbara, su cabello rubio arreglado de manera impecable, sus labios en una mueca de molestia casi cómica si no fuera porque la dirigía en su dirección; a su lado Tabitha Galavan enfundada en piel les daba una mirada cargada de fastidio y dejaba ver claramente que estaba armada.

La última persona en la habitación estaba de espaldas a ellos sentada en un taburete, solo podía ver la espalda de un vestido azul profundo, tuvo un deja vú al ver la masa de ondas castañas como cascada por su espalda.

-Alguien se levantó con ganas de sentirse en peligro-La voz molesta de Bárbara resonó.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-La voz ronca del capitán solo se escuchó incomoda.

-Sabes si no te conociera diría que me extrañas pero ese barco ya salió hace siglos-Dijo con coquetería fingida- Sabes que no estás en buenos términos con los jefes

-Con la jefa querrás decir-Gruño Gordon-Necesito hablar contigo-Repitió sin moverse de su lugar.

La mirada juguetona de Bárbara cambio a una calculadora, acerco sus labios susurrantes a los oídos de Tabitha quien no quitaba sus ojos de nosotros vigilado cada movimiento, después de unos minutos la morena se puso en marcha al elevador no sin antes dejar clara su opinión con respecto a su prescencia ahí.

-Si regreso y esto es una casa de locos…estas muerto Gordon-Tomo el elevador y los dejo.

-Tienes 5 minutos-Soltó Bárbara mientras caminaba hacia una puerta en la parte lateral del local-Pero tu cachorro se queda fuera-Sintió un poco de pena al verse excluido pero prefería no inmiscuirse, eso lo dejaba solo con la tercera persona en el club.

Se acercó a la barra y distinguió mejor a la chica en el taburete que no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Toma asiento…puede que se tarden-Su voz fue serena y melódica, tomo asiento en el taburete contiguo. Era una visión en azul profundo, sus ojos de un verde incandescente lo miraban con curiosidad, sus labios eran llenos-¿Qué eres?-Inclino su cabeza un poco y noto la lladema que detenía su cabello, sus movimientos le recordaron al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, deliberadamente amables.

-Soy el detective Spencer James, a sus órdenes…señorita-Extendió su mano para saludarla. Ella miro su mano extendida por más tiempo del que se consideraba cómodo, después con una sonrisa condescendiente como si recordara una vieja broma descanso su brazo sobre la barra y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, el vestido azul se abrazaba a su figura esbelta, ella era muy bella.

-Me tendrás que disculpar, la última que le di a alguien la mano no termino bien para nadie-Su rostro era serio pero sus ojos contaban otra historia como si se burlara de él y al mismo tiempo estudiando su reacción.

-Supongo que bajo esas circunstancias debió ser el saludo más letal-Bajo su mano.

-No sabes cuánto…-Ella se acomodó mejor en el asiento enfocándose por completo en el mientas cruzaba sus tobillos-No eres un policía común-Su voz seguía siendo melódica pero no dejo de lado que ella había omitido darle su nombre.

-Solo… porque tengo modales-

-No…por que los pones en práctica con los criminales-Soltó de nuevo con burla-¿Cómo funciona eso para atraparlos?-Esta vez acompaño su pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa que dejo ver un hoyuelo.

-Bueno ellos no han presentado quejas por ello, supongo que funciona el viejo "por favor y gracias"-En encontró a si mismo siguiendo el juego de la chica, ella parecía interesada en entretenerlo para que no deambulará por el local.

-Y ¿qué hace un policía educado en Gotham?-Esta vez la sonrisa era completa como el gato que se ha comido al canario.

-¿Es tan obvio?-Comenzaba a pensar que tendría que tomar clases para ser menos el mismo y parecer más un policía, la verdad era que su experiencia en las calles no era mucha y el análisis de perfiles no era diferente a armar un rompecabezas-Su pongo que me delato mi forma de hablar.

-Y tus modales…-Se apresuró a apuntar ella.

-¿Trabajas aquí?-Ahora que la veía no parecía particularmente interesada en córtalo en pedazos como las dos sirenas.

-Algo así…-Se giró hacia la barra como si de pronto recordara que los policías no eran buena compañía.

-No me has dicho tu nombre…

-No lo necesitas…-Dijo de nuevo sin mirarlo pero esta vez noto el libro que estaba en la barra, algo desgastado, definitivamente antiguo.

-Tu tampoco pareces la típica criminal… ¿A cuántos criminales les gusta la lectura?-Señalo el desgastado libro, ella se giró con las mejillas sonrojadas a mirarlo algo molesta y en un instante el sonrojo desapareció tan rápido que pensó que lo había imaginado.

-Te sorprendería lo que les gusta a los criminales en esta ciudad-Dijo cada palabra como si le contara un secreto- Te invitaría a nuestro club de lectura pero solo puedes ir si tienes antecedentes-Dijo esta vez sonriendo.

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo y ser el policía con modales-Correspondí la sonrisa sin resistencia, era el cansancio lo que hacía sentirme como si la hubiera conocido antes. Esos ojos expresivos y voz melódica lo hacía querer sentarse ahí por horas solo para saber qué hacía en ese bar a medio construir.-¿Qué leen los criminales que se respetan estos días?-No esperaba que ella le contestara, parecía de las personas que solo te dejaban saber solo lo necesario sobre sí mismos.

Ella lo observo por unos segundos como si realmente considerara contestarle, calculando el riesgo, levanto el libro y le mostro el titulo con una sonrisa desafiante…"Hojas de hierba" de Walt Whitman ciertamente no el tipo de lectura que se imaginaria de la chica.

-Ciertamente ha hecho una impresión señorita…-De nuevo trato de obtener su nombre y ella lo sabía.

-Solo si me traes flores-Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo de manera juguetona- ¿No queremos que se piense que no eres un caballero?-De nuevo se estaba burlando de él, pero no le molestaba, ella podía salirse con la suya con una sonrisa como esa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho lateral por donde salió un muy molesto James Gordon, le dio una mirada a la chica en la barra como si no hubiera notado su prescencia en el lugar en el primer momento, algo difícil de pasar por alto.

-¿Es en serio?-El capitán al parecer la conocía después de todo, parecía más decepcionado que molesto, ella solo se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y hacer un gesto con los hombros para desestimar la queja-Sinceramente espero que esto te funcione- Dijo ya en un tono más cansado y volviéndose hacia el continuo- Volvamos a la comisaria-Sin esperarlo se encamino al elevador.

Dando una última a la chica en azul sin poderse sacar la sensación de que la había visto antes, le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para despedirse y se encamino tras el capitán para marcharse.

Antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran la chica se giró- Las flores estarían bien el día de inauguración-Sonrió de nuevo dejando ver su hoyuelo.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron por completo y sintió la mirada del capitán sobre él.

-No quieres meterte en eso…-Le advirtió

-Ella solo es una chica y nosotros necesitamos ojos en las calles-No era ingenuo para no saber lo que su capitán intentaba, buscar entre los criminales más conocidos era una medida desesperada pero adecuada si querían llegar a alguna parte y detener al asesino.

-Ella no es solo una chica y está lejos de ser inofensiva si esa es la impresión que te ha dado.

-Ella no estaría en ese bar si fuera inofensiva, ella trabaja ahí porque tiene habilidades que la hacen valiosa para su grupo-Lo había notado por la forma de su cuerpo-Pero de las tres sería la más inclinada a ayudarnos.

-No sin nada a cambio- Soltó el capitán ya de camino al coche- Además contrario a lo que puedas pensar ella es muy joven para que intentes acercarte de la manera en la que la miraste- Lo que insinuaba el capitán tampoco era algo que no escuchara antes pero ciertamente que la advertencia fuera para él era algo nuevo.

-Yo…ja.. jamás pensaría en algo así-Ella era joven eso lo había notado.

-Créeme aunque ella tuviera la edad no es algo que quieras intentar, solo jugaría contigo.

-No creo que sea su tipo-Bromeo, pero el capitán le miro de manera detenida como si fuera a agregar algo-¿Consiguió algo con la señorita Kean?

-Solo un dolor de cabeza, prometió que mantendría un ojo en las calles por los viejos tiempos pero no creo que logremos mucho, ellas están enfocadas en otras cosas.

Arranco el coche y dejo que el silencio llenara el auto mientras volvían a la comisaria.

El tiempo tenía la propiedad de transcurrir de manera lenta en los momentos menos indicados, en un segundo se congelaba una eternidad de sufrimiento, estaba condenado a vivir eternamente ese momento fatal en el que había perdido lo más preciado que se había permitido ambicionar.

Cobijado por la oscuridad de la noche reviviendo ese momento contemplándola dormir sabía que había sido suya en ese instante. Aun podía sentir la calidez de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel pero sus ojos…eso había roto el hechizo, no eran los correctos en cuanto los vio supo que no era ella y no podía soportar la verdad aplastante derrumbándose sobre él.

Ahora la calidez se había escapado de su piel y solo era una hermosa muñeca que era un pálido reflejo de la verdadera, incluso viva esta chica no era más que una pincelada en comparación con la original, carecía de su arrebato y temeridad.

Dejo en su lecho a la muñeca, acomodo con cuidado sus rizos, cerro sus ojos y por un segundo la fantasía volvió, se alejó en silencio como si un ruido pudiera despertarla y se perdió bajo el manto estrellado de la noche.

Con el tiempo esto no sería suficiente, había representado ya esta obra por un largo tiempo o eso sentía, cada instante lejos de ella era un castigo…insoportable, estando tan cerca de ella, respirando el mismo aire.

Era tiempo de buscar una nueva muñeca que no se quebrara igual que las anteriores, debía controlarse, para cuando se reuniera con ella de nuevo.

Ella había sido suya en su último aliento y eso los unía innegablemente…


	4. A través de los ojos del gato

**START A RIOT**

Las piezas en el tablero habían tomado su lugar, Gotham había sobrevivido a la lucha por el poder en el bajo mundo. Sofía Falcone se había coronado como la nueva dueña de la ciudad y con el respaldo de sus aliados quiere reconstruir el imperio de su familia, pero los monstruos que acechan en la sombras solo habían despertado al percibir la sangre en las calles.

Un fantasma ronda las calles de Gotham consumiendo no solo la vida de jovencitas también removiendo heridas que no terminan de sanar.

Como detener a un enemigo que conoce cada instante de tu vida y lo utiliza en tu contra.

 **CAPITULO 4**

"A través de los ojos del gato"

Las horas se convirtieron en días desde que visitaran el bar de las sirenas, las calles habían estado calmadas casi como si no fueran el campo de caza de un lunático.

Desde su espacio en la estación las cosas empezaban a cobrar vida, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana y apenas estaban saliendo los encargados del turno nocturno. Estaba en la estación desde las 4 de la mañana, tratando de armar su línea de tiempo.

Desde la primera víctima hasta la última todas eran chicas de un aspecto común, con vidas sencillas, brillaban por si mismas; las familias no habían tenido tiempo de reportar la desaparición de muchas de ellas porque eran padres trabajadores que tenían turnos largos, no podía decirse que descuidados solo con una vida complicada. El asesino buscaba chicas que fueran un blanco fácil sin ser algo obvio(los blancos más faciales eran las prostitutas).

Miro el libro en la esquina del escritorio, después de su visita al bar en remodelación había hecho su propia investigación sobre la chica de azul, Selina Kyle.

Un vistazo al expediente confirmo porque estaba sentada en esa barra, había anotaciones a lo largo de los años sobre robos y problemas con seguir las reglas, a los tiernos 17 era un expediente interesante si se tomaba verídico algunas de las acciones que eran solo sospechas por los detectives. En la carpeta del expediente una foto tomada cuando estuvo en un orfanato era prueba de que esos brillantes ojos verdes y una estela de pecas, serian la perdición de cualquiera.

El día que la vio en el bar había captado su atención como ella no parecía preocupada de ver policías en absoluto, en cambio había charlado con el tratando de decidir si el sería un problema o no, de inmediato le recordó al personaje de ese libro y no dudo en buscarlo, esperaba que le hiciera gracia su idea.

-Supongo que eres nuevo en esto niño-Una voz rasposa lo saco de sus divagaciones, se levantó de inmediato tirando el café sobre su camisa. Un hombre de mediana edad le devolvía la mirada aunque podría decirse que más con pena.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- Su torpeza se volvería legendaria a este paso.

-Busco al…Capitán Gordon- El sombrero hacia lucir al hombre como sacado de una época donde había ley seca, su rostro se veía cansado y olía a cigarro. El capitán Gordon siempre llegaba temprano pero en ocasiones se demoraba dando rondas por las zonas más problemáticas de la ciudad antes de llegar a la oficina.

-El capitán no tarda en llegar, quiere hacer alguna denuncia…

-En realidad…-El hombre miro las fotos en el escritorio-Esto es sobre las chicas que han estado apareciendo por la ciudad

-Es un caso en progreso no puedo dar detalles

-Creo que vamos a trabajar de cerca…-Saco una foto de su bolsillo, una chica de cabello rubio y sonrisa dulce le devolvía la mirada, justo el tipo del asesino.-Su nombre es Lynn Prescott desapareció hace dos días, regresaba de su práctica de baloncesto.

-¿Lo ha contratado la familia?-Era la primera vez que alguien venia buscando a alguna chica que encajaba con el perfil de las víctimas.

-Más bien, un amigo de la familia, sus padres son buenas personas-Lo decía con una pesadumbre que se palpaba.

-Está seguro que ella no está con alguna amiga o familiar

-Hijo, dame un poco de crédito, esta niña no se iría de casa y por lo que escuche en las calles este desgraciado es rápido.

-Espero que este equivocado, por cierto soy el detective Spencer James-El hombre lo estudio un poco.

-Harvey Bullock-Spencer no pudo más que sentirse como un tonto, era el ex capitán, una mirada rápida a la comisaria le decía que había escogido la hora de salida de turnos porque todos estaban reportándose a su zona y no prestaban atención a los escritorios.

-Señor, espero que esta chica no este con el…

-En esta ciudad es lo más probable- No era pesimista era solo la voz de la experiencia.

El museo era uno de esos lugares donde podías jugar a pretender, cada persona en las salas tenía su propio itinerario y se movían en función de ello, era sencillo observar a cada uno de ellos.

Por días este había sido su espacio para desaparecer, desde la visita de los policías Bárbara y Tabitha habían discutido demasiado, como siempre Tabitha se preocupaba como se tomaría Sofía la visita de Gordon , no era un secreto que la señora Falcone tenía sus asuntos con el capitán.

Aquel día en particular el detective que acompañaba a Gordon realmente no se parecía a ningún policía que hubiera visto. Era alto y algo desgarbado más como un estudiante que como un oficial, el cabello desordenado le hacía ver descuidado y la formar en la que la había tratado fue muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, el ser veía genuinamente interesado en ella.

Ser el centro de atención de alguien aún se sentía extraño y a la vez se sintió correcto, normalmente se sentía insegura siempre tratado de tener la ventaja, midiendo el peligro y las intenciones sin embargo ese día en la barra fue agradable.

Se sentía algo entusiasmada por la apertura del bar, quería ver si el detective le llevaría las flores, nunca un chico le había dado flores incluso Bruce se había abstenido de ello por eso se había atrevido a pedirlas al detective.

Sentada observando los vitrales era fácil sentirse como una persona normal, olvidar todo aquello que le preocupaba, había visto mucho los diarios en los pasados días y solo sentía una inquietud que la perturbaba, porque sentirse amenazada por algo que sabía que iba a suceder.

Las palabras de esa noche aún tenían eco en ella "somos lo mismo" una parte quería creer que era verdad, que eran lo mismo, que en algún punto estaban conectados de manera irrefutable que las cosas que los separaban solo eran un simple escalón sin embargo sus palabras no se transformaron en acciones.

Después del desastre que había ocasionado su madre todo entre ellos se había tornado doloroso y difícil, sabía perfectamente porque le gustaban los vitrales del museo y la molestaba de sobre manera buscar refugio en algo tan tonto, le recordaban a las hermosas ventana multicolores de la antigua mansión Wayne.

De nuevo la imagen del detective la sorprendió, él tenía unos imposibles ojos azules que resaltaban con el cabello revuelto y castaño, la camisa un poco arrugada y la corbata mal anudada le daba un aspecto inofensivo casi infantil.

A plena vista en esta galería del museo era un chica más en la espera de que algo suceda y cambie el rumbo de todo, pero quizás ese hecho fortuito ya había sucedido sin que se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a la comisaria supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar, al entrar a la oficina se dio cuenta que, en la silla frente a su escritorio estaba su antiguo compañero Harvey Bullock, no tan desgastado como se esperaría en su retiro, junto al antiguo detective estaba el nuevo perfilador del departamento. Spencer revoloteaba en torno a Harvey compartiendo datos sobre sus teorías y evidencias encontradas.

-Harvey-Saludo a su amigo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se sentían años desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-Veo que ya ha empezado a caerse el techo sobre esa cabeza dura tuya-Esas palabras dichas por alguien más estarían teñidas de desdén pero de Harvey se sentían en un tono de preocupación genuina.

-Spencer, podrías

-Antes de que te deshagas del niño-La expresión de Spencer fue clara, se sentía avergonzado de que un policía con mas experiencia lo considerara solo un chico, era evidente por como sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.-Esto es una visita oficial, estoy buscando a una chica desaparecida y creo que es tu asesino-

-Harvey…

-Me lo debes, déjame ver de cerca el caso, además el niño necesita alguien que lo cuide, solo míralo-El mortificado Spencer parecía a cada minuto más apenado-Sabes que no puedes dejar que ese lunático siga suelto.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió, la cabeza de Maggie la operadora de los llamados se asomó.

-Capitán-La sorpresa de ver a Harvey la saco de su concentración pero se recuperó – Señor, han encontrado otro cuerpo.

-Dile al forense que lo veré en la dirección, en que zona de los Narrows

-No es en esa parte de la cuidad, es en el hotel Belle Monico.

Un vistazo a las caras de Harvey y Spencer le confirmo que no había escuchado mal, el asesino había cambiado su M.O, se estaba saliendo de control.

-Maggie dile a señor Fox que nos vea en la escena y que lleve todo lo necesario para hacer un registro a profundidad.

-Te dije que no era sencillo sentarse en la silla.

Al llegar al hotel todo parecía ser un día normal, al parecer se habían encargado de ser lo mas cuidadosos al notificar el incidente.

El asesino había tomado un rumbo inesperado en su forma de operar, contrario de sus anteriores acciones, el crimen había sido en un lugar muy concurrido y por demás llamativo, algo había alterado su rutina.

Al llegar a la suite donde estaba el cuerpo aún se percibía una inusual normalidad, se preguntaba como harían cuando llegara el forense con todo su equipo pero sospechaba que no era la primera vez que el hotel manejaba una situación así.

En la puerta estaba el gerente del hotel con una expresión entre preocupación y molestia.

-Capitán, confiamos en que nos pueda ayudar a que esta situación se mantenga de bajo perfil-Fue lo primero que salieron de sus labios, se veía tenso.

-Tratare de hacer lo posible, me acompañan los detectives Bullock y James, necesitamos saber si han hecho algo a la escena del crimen, quien lo…-Antes de que el capitán terminara, el hombre lo interrumpió y rápido abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-No hemos tocado nada desde que nos dimos cuenta de la situación, aquí esta Sussan la camarera que se encarga de este piso.

Sussan estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana temblando como una hoja en el viento, con su uniforme impecable, a mujer estaba pálida y mortificada.

-¿El cuerpo donde esta?-Bullock no parecía interesado en los detalles. El gerente saco un pañuelo y abrió la puerta que daba a una lujosa recamara, ricamente decorada. Ahí en el diván de la habitación cerca de la venta, recostada de manera delicada estaba ella como si estuviera descansando.

Esta vez el asesino la había vestido con una hermosa ropa de dormir, seguía siendo inquietante la dedicación que les ponía a sus víctimas, el cabello cobrizo en rizos marcados, la piel blanca casi etérea sin embargo sus ojos estaban abiertos creando de la ilusión de que estaba contemplando algo en la distancia.

Bullock cruzo la habitación con zancadas pesadas, se arrodillo y saco la fotografía de la chica que estaba buscando, se escuchó su respiro de alivio cuando confirmo que no era Lynn Prescott.

Procedieron a revisar la habitación pero al igual que en las escenas de los callejones y barrios bajos, el asesino había sido cuidadoso y limpio. Todo tenía un lugar y razón al menos en su mente, el Capitán había entrevistado a la mucama que parecía cada vez más cerca de un ataque de nervios.

Este nuevo escenario tenía un significado especial o esta chica era especial, que cambio en el ambiente significaba que estaba escalando en sus intenciones o que toda la cautela había sido inútil y el ya buscaba un perfil mas notorio.

-Señor necesito que me diga a nombre de quien está esta habitación, la mucama dijo que esta habitación siempre esta alquilada-El gerente solo se puso rojo por la molestia y miro de manera acusadora a la mucama.

-Es imposible poder dar esa información Capitán, nuestros clientes confían en que les demos un valor especial a su intimidad- El hombre claramente estaba abordo con la empresa, eso lo podía respetar, pero si había la más mínima posibilidad que el asesino fuera el misterioso cliente tenían que saber el nombre.

-Solo voy a repetirlo una vez más y si no coopera será llevado a la comisaria por obstrucción de la justicia y no saldremos por la puerta trasera-La amenaza pareció surtir cierto efecto, la expresión del hombre se vio ensombrecida.

-No puedo darle esa información y arriesgarme a que alguien se entere que divulgamos datos de los clientes-Se veía realmente mortificado.

-Haremos esto de una manera discreta, si la persona que contrato la suite no está involucrada no lo mencionaremos para nada.

El gerente dio un respiro profundo y hablo, pero nadie en esa habitación estaba preparado para lo que salió de su boca.

-La suite esta siempre disponible para Bruce Wayne-Spencer vio los rostros del Capitán Gordon y el detective Bullock ponerse blancos, ciertamente no el nombre que esperaban.


End file.
